


Wild Horses

by TheQueensGuard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dany is the hot mom that gets to take a ride in the carpool lane, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Jon is the hot dad at the elementary school, Jonerys, Teacher!Missandei, a documentary is a babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueensGuard/pseuds/TheQueensGuard
Summary: Jon and Daenerys are just trying to raise their kids and live their lives. It would be nice if their kids weren't getting them called to the school all the time. Then again, any excuse to check out the hot dad is a good one. A story where a documentary gifts Jonerys with orgasms.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 36
Kudos: 207





	Wild Horses

“You don’t need to be nervous. It’s just open house.”

Jon snorted and looked in the rear view mirror at a young, feminine reflection of himself. She had nothing from her mother just like he had nothing from his. Her familiar smile comforted him immediately.

“It’s not like you’re the one going to school, anyway.”

Jon shook his head at her in amusement and turned his eyes back to the crowd of colorfully dressed students and parents.

“I didn’t have the best time in school when I was your age so pardon me for worrying about you.”

She threw the door open with a dramatic head tilt and eye roll.

“Let’s go,  _ dad _ . We’re not getting any younger.”

He was out of the car in seconds to take her hand in his. She walked with a confidence that he never possessed but kept her hand gripped tightly in his. It was easy enough to blend in to the steady flow of people when they pretended this way. It almost felt normal.

“You know...you don’t need to call me dad.”

_ Almost. _

She cut her eyes up at him in a way that reminded him of her late mother. He could perfectly recall how she would fiddle with her long red hair while throwing him the same look of muted disappointment.

_ I just don’t understand how someone could be so stupid.  _ She often murmured from across the kitchen table. Nothing made Jon happier than knowing that Arya was nothing like her.

“If I don’t call you ‘dad’ at school, I’ll get a hundred questions about why I call you Jon.” Arya smirked as she looked around the foyer of the primary school. “Plus, I don’t see you acting like any of these people so we should probably try to appear as normal as possible.”

Jon nodded, taking a quick glance around. 

“You’re right as always, my darling daughter.” He got the chuckle that he wanted from her. “Let’s hurry to your class so we can get out of here.”

They were both in agreement that they wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible. After finding her name on one of the papers taped under a wall labeled fourth, they walked swiftly through the halls to her classroom. Jon came to a stop in the doorway. It seemed that most of her classmates were already inside, giving Jon an opportunity to scope out their parents.

“I don’t know if I’m going to fit in with the parents here, Arya.”

She winced as she looked around.

“Maybe if you had a beard, you’d look older.” She shrugged and walked in to find her desk. 

Her name was placed neatly on the cover of a red folder. Jon pulled out the small chair for her and bent down in front of her.

“What do you think?”

Arya grimaced and shrugged.

“It’s a desk.”

“If I were going to act like a dad,” Jon whispered, conspiratorially. “I would complain about them sticking my kid in the back and demand that you be moved to the front where you can show off how smart you are.”

“Good thing you’re really bad at acting like a dad.” She whispered back with a smile. 

“Hello, Miss. Arya. I’m glad you found your seat with no trouble.” 

Arya jumped at the closeness of the voice and leaned into Jon. He apologized as he stood to greet her teacher.

“She can be shy sometimes.” Jon grunted as she kicked him from underneath the chair. “I’m Jon.”

“Ms. Missandei.” She held out her hand for him to shake and returned her gaze to her student. “Arya, you can take that folder home with you today. It has a few notes on materials that you should bring with you next week. There is a form for your dad to sign and another form that you need to take to the gymnasium to pick your electives.”

“And then we can leave?”

“And then you can leave.”

Arya looked up at Jon with eager eyes.

“I guess we should do that now?”

Missandei nodded and Jon could not help but be charmed by her warm, genuine smile.

“Do you have any questions for me first?”

Jon and Arya froze and looked at each other with guilty expressions. Missandei was an angel for noticing.

“You don’t  _ need _ to ask a question but the door is always open, figuratively speaking. My e-mail is in Arya’s folder.”

“Actually, I have a question.” Ayra gestured to the empty space next to her desk. “Why don’t I have a partner?”

Jon looked around quickly and noticed that the desks were grouped together in twos or threes and Arya’s desk was alone. 

“I have the perfect person to group you with but I knew they weren’t going to make it tonight so I’m using that desk for my sign in sheet.” She winked at Arya as she gestured to the lone desk in the front of the room. “I didn’t forget about you. Anything else?”

“Where are you from?” Jon interjected. “I just...I don’t think I’ve heard your accent before.”

“I’m from Naath. Do you know where that is, Arya?”

Arya shook her head quickly but Jon could tell that she was interested.

“So, Missandei is your only name?”

Both girls looked at him in shock.

“Yes, it is. You know a bit about Naathi culture?”

“I’m in, I mean, I  _ was _ in the military. It was sort of my job to know things about other places.”

“Why does she only have one name then?” Arya asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“If I remember correctly,” Jon peeked at Missandei to see a sly, curious smile on her face. “Naath doesn’t have marriage so unlike here in Westeros, passing on a second name doesn’t exist. Everyone only has one name. Right?”

“Right!” She was beaming at him. “It makes things difficult on this side of the world where family names are extremely important but the customs of my home are what make it unique.”

Arya started tapping his leg with her foot but Jon could not help but be enthralled by her teacher.

“I would love to know what else Naath is doing differently from Westeros.”

Arya cleared her throat and unfortunately, Missandei took the hint.

“I’m sure we’ll have an opportunity to talk later. We have the entire school year.” Jon wanted so desperately to believe that she was flirting with him. “I need to check in on some of the other students but it was nice to meet both of you. And don’t forget to sign up for electives before you leave.”

She shook both of their hands and then she was across the classroom charming other people.

“I would love to know all about Naath, you beautiful teacher, you.” 

Jon shoved her lightly in her chair before helping her out of it. 

“It’s nice that your teacher comes from somewhere like that. I bet she’ll be the best teacher you’ll ever have.”

Arya practically dragged him away from the classroom after that statement and kept up her pace until they reached the other side of the school.

“Jon, if you date my teacher, I will kill you in your sleep.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say to your dad.”

“I mean it.”

He simply smiled at her as they walked through the gym. 

“You’re smiling too much and it’s creepy.” Arya complained with a whine.

“Noted.” Jon stopped and turned her shoulders to a table off to their left. “Now, how about horseback riding as an elective?”

XXX

“Hello, Jon!” 

They were like a chorus. Jon could never figure out if it was coincidental that they always greeted him in unison or if they practiced. He did know that the only way to keep from being sucked into the middle of their piranha mom circle was to smile, wave, and walk with a purpose.

Jon was surprised that it only took the school a month to call him about anything Arya related. He thought she was a great kid but he also knew that she had a smart mouth and found trouble where she should not. When he picked up the phone to a woman shrieking about safety and school liability, he knew that Arya outdid herself this time. He walked into the office waiting area to see her sitting sullen faced with a boy that looked a few years older. Jon closed his eyes and silently prayed that whatever trouble they got into would not force him into talking about sex with her before he was ready.

“What did you do?” 

Her head shot up and she eyes lit up with anger. 

“Why did I have to-”

“Miss. Stark.” She was cut off by a head popping out of a nearby office. “You can defend yourself later. I need to speak with you father immediately.”

Jon was surprised by her tone but followed obediently, keeping his eyes in front of him like he was the one in trouble. If Arya suggested in anyway that she was being wronged, he would not be able to listen to this woman’s grievances without bias.

There was a petite woman already inside, leaning against the window on the other side of the room. Jon’s eyes slid between the two as he waited for an explanation. 

“Mr. Stark this is Mrs.-”

“Daenerys. No need for titles here.” She reached out to shake his hand before gesturing to one of the chairs positioned before the desk. “I just want to apologize for all of this.”

Jon took a seat but said nothing. What does that even mean? All of what? Did it matter when she was looking at him with eyes so violet that he could not focus? It was silent as both women took their seats and looked at him expectantly. 

“I’m not really sure what the problem is.”

Daenerys turned to look at the teacher with red cheeks.

“Well, Mr. Stark-”

“Jon. My name is Jon.”

She looked taken aback by his interruption.

“We like to maintain formality at this school,  _ Mr. Stark _ .” He chanced a glance at Daenerys, who was rolling her eyes. “That is actually the problem that we are having today. As you both know, your children are taking horseback riding as an elective. We have a process in that class. The children learn how to properly care for a horse before they are allowed to ride one. Your children decided that they should skip today’s class where they were to learn how to saddle a horse and walk it around the paddock. Instead, they rode bareback, without an instructor and out onto the trails.”

The teacher stopped and looked between the two of them. Daenerys gave him a slight nod but said nothing.

“That sounds...bad.”

It was silent for a few more seconds before the administrator responded.

“Mr. Stark, do you understand how dangerous that behavior is to both your own child and to others?”

“Well...with the way that you phrased that question, I’m going to assume that it was very dangerous.”

Daenerys’s high giggle did not help.

The instructor took a deep breath before speaking again.

“We do not take this incident lightly. Both children are in the process of being removed from this elective and will be placed in whichever low risk elective has a space for them.” She turned to Daenerys with a frown before continuing. “I beg that you please talk to your children about how serious they could have been injured had anything gone wrong today. They need to understand how lucky they were to walk away from such an incident.”

“Of course. If that’s all, we’ll be going now. Wouldn’t want to leave those troublemaking kids alone for too long.” Daenerys responded as she jumped from her chair and pulled him out of his. “Please, call me if you have any other issues.” 

Although her words were sincere, Jon could tell that she was being sarcastic. The quick glimpse that he stole of the teacher before the door closed told him that she picked up on it, too.

“Sorry if you wanted to stick around for the portion where she insults your parenting but I want to get out of here before it gets dark.”

Jon gave her a small nod before looking down the hall at Arya’s dark head bent together with her partner in crime. When his eyes met hers again, she began to fidget with her fingers.

“Is is rude to assume that you’ve been in meetings with her before?”

She shook her head, letting out a small chuckle.

“Rhae’s been kicked out of the horseback riding elective every year since he started here but the school believes that every year is a chance to better yourself. They let him choose it every year and every year it’s something else. This is the first year that he’s had an accomplice, though. I feel like I should be apologizing for whatever corruption your kid has suffered at the hands of mine.” 

“Arya does what she wants.” He replied with a shake of his head, looking at the kids in question as they whispered to each other. “They’re probably corrupting each other.”

Her son looked up then, giving her a cheeky smile.

“Are we done?”

“Yes, we’re done but you’re in trouble.”

“Okay but before my punishment starts, I want to go to Arya’s house.”

Jon raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Arya’s in trouble, too.”

“Ah, come on.” Arya groaned with a roll of her neck. “Rhaego said he has a really cool documentary on horseback riding. It’s educational!”

“Yeah! So, it’s technically like more school which is definitely a punishment.”

Jon’s eyes slid to Daenerys. She seemed younger than him but he trusted that she could take the lead in this situation. She grinned and shrugged.

“It’s not actually about horseback riding. It’s a documentary on the Dothraki that talks extensively about their relationship with horses. Technically educational. Definitely not a punishment. Not for Rhaego, anyway.”

Jon looked to Arya who was pleading with him with her eyes.

“Please, Jon! It’s a Friday.”

Jon rubbed his neck uncomfortably at her use of his first name. He could see that it visibly shocked Daenerys and he did not want any reason for her to doubt his parenting abilities.

“If it’s okay with Daenerys then I guess it’s okay.”

“Yes.” The boy gave a fist pump and hugged Arya quickly. “It’s so cool, Arry. You’re gonna love it.”

The children grabbed their bags and started towards the door without looking back, busy with planning their evening.

“I guess we have plans now.” Daenerys joked, waving her hands in the air.

Jon’s eyes widened as it occurred to him that she might actually have other plans or even someone to check in with about coming to his home for the evening.

“Oh...he can still come if you have something else to do. I don’t mind.”

“She has nothing else to do!” A voice called out from behind him. “Hi, Jon”

He turned to see Missandei making her way around him to Daenerys and gave a small wave. They hugged quickly but did not separate. They kept an arm linked around each other’s waists and turned to face him with their heads together.

“What did my darling Rhaego do?”

Daenerys snorted and looked at Jon with crinkled eyes filled with amusement.

“He took off with Jon’s kid on a horse while they were learning how to saddle one. He told her that they didn’t need one if they were real horsemen. Whatever that means.”

Missandei kept her eyes trained on him with a big smile. 

“I knew those two would be good together. Rhaego is Arya’s partner in class.”

Jon nodded again, unsure of what to say. He was mainly surprised that a kid so tall was the same age as mousy nine year old. Daenerys responded for him.

“I’m sure Arya was a good kid before Rhae found her.”

Missandei let out a sweet giggle and finally took her eyes off of him.

“They’re both good kids that are extremely curious. What are they getting into tonight?”

“Rhae wants Arya to watch his documentary. She seems genuinely interested so we’ll see.”

Missandei leaned in for another hug before they parted.

“Have fun you two.” Jon did not miss the way her eyes lingered on him. “Dany, Grey and I want to see you tomorrow night. Call me in the morning, okay?”

A look passed between them and Jon was sure that there was more happening than he knew. Still, he said nothing until they were alone again.

“I should give you my address.”

“Yeah...probably.” Her eyebrows crinkled in the middle of her face like she was fighting laughter. “If you give me your phone, I can put my number in and you can just text it to me. I need to run home and get the movie.”

He handed his phone over without question.

“I can get dinner...if you just tell me what you two like.”

“Rhaego will eat anything,” She answered with a roll of her eyes as she typed. “And I’m not picky.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“It’s a date then.” He immediately clenched his eyes at the phrasing but when he opened his eyes and saw the wide smile on her face, he was surprised.

“It’s a date.”

XXX

The kids were settled in Arya’s room with the movie blaring loudly into the living room. Daenerys was sitting on the other end of the couch from him, staring into her wine with a small smile. They shared a rambunctious dinner. The kids talked loudly over each other the entire time but Jon thought it was sweet that Arya found a friend that shared similar interests. He could tell by the look on Daenerys’s face that she did, too.

He watched her intensely as she explained some aspects of the documentary that might be scary for Arya and was impressed by how good she was her. It took everything in him not stare. She was stunning. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to reach to touch her.

“So…” She started, looking at him over the rim of her cup. “You’re clearly a man of few words. Are we going to sit in silence all night? They’re going to be glued to that film for the next two hours.”

Jon gave her a soft smile.

“I’m just not sure what to say to you.”

“Well, you can tell me something about yourself, Jon Stark.”

He shrugged and tilted his head towards his shoulder.

“I guess I can start by telling you that my name is Jon Snow, not Stark.”

“I’m intrigued.” 

He surprised himself by laughing.

“You’re Snow but she’s Stark. You’re clearly very new to the parenting thing. You’re in a new school district. This is a new house.” She came closer as she spoke. “Tell me, Jon Snow. Did some girl from your teens show up with a kid and now you’re a new dad?”

He nodded with a closed mouth smile on his face. He could see that she felt smug about her assumption.

“That’s a good guess but no. Arya’s actually my sister.”

Her face fell and he felt strangely satisfied about not fitting into her cliche tale.

“That’s why she calls you ‘Jon’.” She nodded and her eyebrows furrowed as she processed. “I knew that I’d heard her call you ‘dad’ before.”

“When?”

“At school…” She trailed off like she was confused.

“No...I mean, yes, she does call me ‘dad’ when she’s at school. She thinks it’s better if no one asks questions but I mean when have you seen us. I’ve never seen you before today. I would have remembered.”

Her eyebrows raised and he knew that she did not miss what he was implying.

“It’s hard to miss the only hot, young, single dad at a primary school. You have a fanclub.”

“I avoid them to the best of my ability.”

She shook with mirth at his embarrassed expression. 

“To really answer your question, Missy told me about you after the open house. She’s trying to set me up and you’re the only option under 35.”

Jon cocked his head in confusion until she clarified.

“How did you become such good friends with your son’s teacher?”

Daenerys waved the question away with her free hand.

“I’ve known Missandei a long time. We moved here together from Essos. It’s a pretty long story.”

“We can exchange them. I’ve heard from a reliable source that the kids are preoccupied with a long movie.”

She smiled then. A big, wide, sweet smile. 

“You first. Why are you raising your little sister?”

Jon closed his eyes and shook his head.

“The quick answer is that our parents are dead.” He chanced a look at her and warmed at the fact that her face was filled with understanding instead of sympathy. “The long answer is that my dad didn’t know about me until my mom died when I was a kid. I was an outsider in my own family. As luck would have it, so was Arya and her mother hated that she was anything like me. When our dad died, she was the only sibling that still lived in the house that talked to me. To be fair, my youngest brothers were probably too young. Then, her mother died this year and my brother and his wife moved home to take care of all of the kids. Arya hated it and called me crying every night. We thought...it must be a phase. We thought she was clinging to the one person that she trusted more than anyone else but then she started running away from home. My brother didn’t want to split the kids but she’s happier here with me and that’s what’s important. I got a new place and now we’re both just trying to make it through.”

“That’s not what I expected.”

“Most people don’t.” Jon shook his head in apology. “Now it’s your turn. Tell me how you turned into mom extraordinaire at such a young age. What are you? Twenty-four?”

“Twenty-five, thank you very much.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she spoke. “I actually have quite a bit in common with Arya except I think that her brother is doing a much better job of raising her than mine did with me.”

“The jury is still out on that one.”   
Daenerys shook her head at him and took a large gulp from her glass before speaking.

“My dad died before I was born. Then, my mom died during childbirth. My oldest brother died when I was ten and then my other brother raised me. Viserys was always obsessed with power and being in charge of things. Rhaegar indulged him. I think he thought it was because Viserys had so little control over the loss in his life. Long story short, he becomes obsessed with one of the native tribes in Essos and suddenly we’re living on the Dothraki sea.”

“You’re kidding me. Is that why Rhaego is so in love with this documentary?”

“I’m getting there.” 

“How old were you?”

Daenerys took another sip of wine. One part of her enjoyed the fact that he was honestly interested in what she was saying. The other was hesitant to share her past so openly.

“I was thirteen. By fourteen, I was married off to the Great Khal and by sixteen, I had a baby.” Daenerys paused to watch his face as he digested what she was telling him. “Rhae loves this documentary because it’s the only visual proof that his father existed.”   
“His father is in the movie?”

“He wasn’t called the ‘Great Khal’ for nothing.” Daenerys answered with a shrug. “He had the largest khalasar in history and at a very young age. Everyone in Essos knew of Khal Drogo.”

“And you were his wife.”

It was a statement. One that was laced with frustration.

“And I was his wife.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Jon reached for the bottle of wine and refilled her glass.

“So, then what? That’s not a man that you can divorce even if you are an underage bride.”

“Well, he was dead by the time Rhaego was one. With Drogo gone, my brother had no one to vouch for him. He didn’t assimilate the way I did. The Dothraki were my people. I’m the mother of the Great Khal’s son. I was a good Khaleesi...and my brother was jealous. The khalasar wanted me and not him.” She took another swig from her glass before setting it aside. “He died trying to get all us to Mereen. He was successful but I didn’t see it for the blessing it was. I was nearly eighteen with a two year old. I had no money, no family, no home. I had essentially been removed from society during my formative years and then thrown back in when I should have been acclimated. It was horrible.”

“Is this when Missandei comes in?”

She smiled, impressed that he was able to but the pieces together without her.

“I can’t tell this story truthfully without telling some of Missandei’s and that isn’t fair to her. I’ll just say that her current partner snuck us out of the country and here we are. Technically, Missy isn’t qualified to teach in Westeros because she doesn’t have the formal education but she speaks nineteen languages and knows a shit ton about everything so they ignore it.”

Jon rubbed his face in his hands and looked at Daenerys in awe.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. We can just sit here and drink our wine in silence.”

Jon grunted in response and then took her hand in his.

“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all of that.”

“Likewise.” She picked up her glass again and tilted it his way in a mock toast. “Thanks for being the kind of person that I could tell that to.”

Daenerys brushed her thumb over his where he still held her hand on the couch and threw her glass back, draining it of its contents.

“Can I be honest again?”

“Sure. I find that I like your honesty, Jon Snow.”

Jon grinned and looked down at their joined hands. 

“I can’t believe that someone as beautiful as you is sitting in my house, on my couch, holding my hand. It’s been a very long time since I’ve had the opportunity to even think about being interested in someone. It’s like you’ve fallen into my lap.”

She forced a frown on her face as she actively tried not to smile.

“I could literally fall into your lap if you’d like me to.” She beamed as she spoke, unable to hide her smile for too long. “I get it, though. I’m sure I could apply to be revirginized.” 

He threw his head back in laughter. Her sense of humor continued to surprise him.

“I don’t believe you. You’re young. You’re insanely beautiful-”

“I’m the mother to a nine year old that looks twelve. I’m only a wet dream to men that don’t care about that or men that have children of their own.” She paused as he discreetly adjusted himself on the couch. “I struck out pretty hard with the former.”

“And the latter?”

“Are you propositioning me, Jon Snow?”

“Do you want to be propositioned, Daenerys Targaryen?” Jon tilted his head forward and looked up at her from beneath his lashes. His mouth quirked up on one side as his thumb slowly caressed her hand.

Daenerys removed her hand from his to hold her wine glass with both hands and she emptied it. She sat the cup on the table in front of them and stared at the blank wall across the room.

“Our children are in the next room.”

Jon’s eyebrows furrowed at the excuse. “They are…”

“We don’t know anything about each other aside from our tragic backstories.”

Jon reached out to touch Daenerys’s chin, turning her face to his with two fingers. 

“My favorite color is black.”

She yanked her face away just to sit up straighter.

“Black is not a color!”

“Are you really going to argue with me over this?” Jon asked with a blank face.

“I’m not arguing because I’m right.”

Jon rolled his eyes at her retort, ignoring the fact that she was leaning into him.

“You can’t just tell someone that their favorite color is wrong. Especially-”

He squeaked in surprise when her lips covered his. It took him more than a second to kiss her back. To bring his hands up to cup her face and caress her tongue with his. He slid his fingers into the belt loops on her jeans to pull her onto his lap, allowing her to straddle him. As his hands slid underneath her shirt, Daenerys rolled her hips, grinding so that the fabric between them pressed directly against her clit. She whimpered into Jon’s mouth before he pulled back. 

“Tell me when to stop.” He whispered as his fingers rested over the clasp of her bra.

“Don’t stop.” She answered, pulling his face back to hers by his chin. 

She slipped her tongue back into his mouth and continued to undulate on top of him. His hands slip down her back to grab her ass, pulling her harder into his erection as he thrust up to meet her. Dany squeaked and immediately tried to muffle the sound by pulling away from his mouth to bite and suck on his neck. It didn’t take long. The excitement of having a man’s arms wrapped around her had her gushing wet and from the feel of Jon’s dick at her entrance, she knew he was into it just as much as she was. 

A few minutes of rocking against each other with his breath hot against her neck, she came, shaking, moaning, and biting at his neck to keep from squealing into the room. Daenerys let her heavy head rest on Jon’s shoulder as the rest of her body melted into him. She was too sensitive to move, her hips thrusted occasionally on their own as the aftershock settled in her body. Jon kissed her head when she leaned back to look at him.

“Thank you.” She whispered. Her voice was deep with lust and her eyes drooped with a post orgasm lethargy. 

“No,  _ thank you _ .”

“What are you thanking me for?” She tilted her head and looked between their legs where he was still hard and erect.

“This was a pleasurable experience.” He shrugged and then winked at her. “Plus, I look forward to the possibility that you might return the favor.”

She smiled and leaned forward to give him a slow, wet kiss.

“I’d be happy to return the favor. Just...maybe not right now. I like to take my time.”

“I believe that.”

He pulled her closer to him again, running his tongue against her lips until she opened up for him. Jon really liked kissing her. He loved how soft and warm her mouth was. 

“I need to clean up.” Daenerys mumbled against his swollen lips. She could feel how sticky she was and her jeans were uncomfortably damp in the middle.

“I have some things to take care of, too.” His left hand was cupping her face but his right hand slid between their centers and palmed his dick. “I’ll take my bathroom and you can use Arya’s.”

“Are you about to go jack off?” She narrowed her eyes at him before focusing on how he continued to grope himself.

“I can lie and say ‘no’.”

“I’m just disappointed that I can’t watch.” Daenerys groaned as she climbed off of him. 

“Why would you say that to me?” Jon spread his legs and threw his arms straight out like he was surrendering. “You’re the one that got to cum.”

She ignored him with a smile. “Bathroom, please.”

He stood and turned her around, guiding her down the hall by the shoulders. He opened the door and looked around before stepping back out to allow her inside.

“There are little towels in that closet behind the door and that’s the laundry hamper beneath the counter.” Jon leaned in to give her one more kiss so that it was fresh on his mind. “I’ll be back in about fifteen.”

Daenerys watched him walk into his bedroom and close the door before letting out a whine and stepping into the bathroom herself. When they regrouped in the living room, he had a shy smile on his face and was rubbing awkwardly at his neck. She leaned over to top off his wine glass as she sipped on water.

“Don’t give me that look. Have some more wine.”

He sat close enough that their legs were touching and took a large gulp of his drink.

“Why are you drinking water and I’m drinking wine?”

“I’m driving and you looked like you were going to say something I didn’t like. So, I’m plying you with alcohol instead.” 

“I hate that I’m so easy to read.” He groaned with a shake of his head.

“If you know I’m not going to like it, then don’t say it.”

“It’s not that. I just had a little post-nut clarity and berated myself for jumping on you like that with your son in the next room. It was irresponsible to say the least.”

Daenerys nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact.

“Post-nut clarity, you say?”

“I’d just…” Jon stopped and reached over for her hand. “The next time you’re on top of me or I’m on top of you, I’d like for the nine year olds in the next room to  _ not _ be in the next room. Dinner in a restaurant would be nice, too.”

“What are you proposing, Jon Snow?”

“A date?” He tilted his head and his voice went up when he answered.

“Are you sure?” 

He rolled his eyes at her teasing.

“All I know is that I want to have a conversation with you over dinner where my sister isn’t screaming in my ear. I’d like to have a glass of wine. Maybe dessert. Then, we can do whatever you want. Preferably, though? I’d like to have a repeat of tonight with way fewer clothes and an empty house so that when you cum, you’ll be able to scream as loud as you want.” He stopped to take another sip of his wine, draining it instead as he watched her eyes narrow. “So, yes. I’m asking for a date.”

“Okay, then, Jon Snow. It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I like when people leave me nice reviews when they read my work so let me know what you think!


End file.
